primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Giganotosaurus
A Giganotosaurus partially appears through an Anomaly in an airport hangar and eats Nigel Marven. Then it turns its attention to the news reporters and the cameramen. The Giganotosaurus eats and kills most of them. Later it comes fully through the anomaly and attacks a Boeing 747 airplane. It also manages to corner most members of the team at different times. Eventually Danny Quinn distracts it with a helicopter which it then chases back through the anomaly. Though it picks up the last two reporters just before it goes through and burps it out on the other side. When Danny returns through the anomaly (minus the helicopter) he claims there is a whole herd heading to the anomaly but Connor locks it before they have the chance to get through. (Episode 3.4) Facts Giganotosaurus is a genus of carcharodontosaurid dinosaur that lived 100 to 93 million years ago during the Cenomanian and the Turonian stages of the Mid Cretaceous Period. It is one of the largest known terrestrial carnivores, slightly larger than Tyrannosaurus, but smaller than Spinosaurus. Its fossils have been found in Argentina. Paleobiology Giganotosaurus was slightly larger than T. rex, but had a brain only about half as big as those of tyrannosaurids. Giganotosaurus was 49 to 52 feet long (13 to16 meters). The teeth of Tyrannosaurus were longer and wider, but more variable in size. The teeth of Giganotosaurus were shorter, less variable and narrower than those of Tyrannosaurus, and were more adapted for slicing flesh. A well-developed olfactory region means that it probably had a good sense of smell. Its skull, although large, had a slender build. Titanosaur fossils have been recovered near the remains of Giganotosaurus, leading to speculation that these carnivores may have preyed on the giant herbivores. Fossils of related carcharodontosaurids grouped closely together may indicate pack hunting, a behavior that could possibly extend to Giganotosaurus itself. Blanco and Mazzetta (2001) estimated that Giganotosaurus might have been capable of running at speeds up to 14 metres per second (31 mph). Trivia *In the show Connor nicknamed it the "G-Rex". *This is the first creature that the team has encountered after the death of Nick Cutter. * The size of Primeval's Giganotosaurus is exaggerated a bit, obviously for dramatic purposes, just like the Smilodon and Scutosaurus. * The Giganotosaur was a scout for its pack which was heading for the anomaly when Danny entered it. * Connor describes the Giganotosaurus as being bigger and faster than a Tyrannosaurus. Despite the first statement being true, there is no real evidence to support the second, and the fact Giganotosaurus hunted sauropods says differently. * As a note to the above, he also describes it as 'more dangerous', which is a more opinionated statement rather than a supported one (although it is worthy to note that Tyrannosaurus is listed as having the most powerful jaw strength of any dinosaur so far). * Giganotosaurus is the third species of dinosaur to actually appear in the series. The first being the Raptors of the second series and the second being a young Velociraptor that emerges from the anomaly just before the Giganotosaurus. * The Giganotosaurus is currently the largest creature to have yet come through an anomaly that the team has encountered in the television series (the Sauroposeidons in Fire and Water are far larger). *The Primeval Official Site misspells Giganotosaurus as 'Giaganotosaurus'. *Some dinosaurs that look similar to Giganotosaurus are seen in the background in Episode 3.10, but these have not been comfirmed. *Giganotosaurus means "Giant southern lizard". *The Giganotosaurus is the only giant Theropod to appear on primeval so far. Giganotasaurus.jpg primeval304.jpg 0949_103338_18_04_PRIMEVAL_21.jpg Giganotosaurus1.jpg Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths